


Full

by Parrannnah



Series: Kat Does Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Body Hair, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Body Hair, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Felching, Fellatio, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Natasha Romanov, Wet & Messy, strapless strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: “Steve is one lucky son of a bitch, and he fucking knows it. Getting fucked by two beautiful people is nothing new to him.”In which Bucky and Natasha top the hell out of a very happy Steve.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> As always, huge thanks go out to the most wonderful Beta to ever Beta, the inimitable [Bear_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark).
> 
> Art by the amazing [Goandgetthegun](https://twitter.com/goandgetthegun)!!

Steve is one lucky son of a bitch, and he fucking knows it.

There might be some people who will disagree with him, sure, but they’re idiots and could fuck right off.

See, when Bucky had first brought the idea to him, he’d been a little shocked. Mostly because it hadn’t occurred to him to try and find someone in this new century who could recreate, even if only physically, the kind of dynamic they had with Peggy.

Please.

Steve had been in a polyamorous relationship before they had a  _ name _ for it.

Getting fucked by two beautiful people was nothing new to him.

—

Natasha is on top of him, and Steve is in heaven.

Bucky had talked up how much Steve loved eating out a woman, how he could spend actual hours doing it, and give his lovers pleasure like they’d never known, and she’d decided to put him to the test. 

“Come on, Steve,” she’d says, settling with a leg on either side of his head. “Show me what you can do.”

Steve hooks his arms around her hips and pulls her to him, breathing in the musky-sweet smell of her, surrounded by the heat and humidity of a woman enjoying herself. The bottom edge of the small strip of her curls tickles as he noses at her folds for a moment, familiarizing himself with this most intimate part of her before setting to work.

Steve always has, and always will, eat out a partner for as long as they were content to let him do it, and he takes the challenge set before him like a champ.

He licks a broad stripe along the length of her slit, slowly dragging his tongue up to get a taste of her. Sharp and salty, Steve circles her clit with his tongue lazily, working Natasha up as he settles in.

He barely hears the sound of Bucky coming back from the bathroom where he’d been cleaning up before he feels the bed dip and Bucky settle in above him. “Goddamn, babydoll, look at you.” Steve feels the metal hand card through his hair and tug gently. Steve opens eyes that had fallen shut as he licked at the sweet woman sitting on his face and rolls them upwards.

The sight that greets him is pretty spectacular, Bucky standing there, muscles thickly cut and ridged on his body, dark hair covering his chest and belly, leading down to the crop of unruly curls surrounding the base of his cock, fat and red in Bucky’s fist. He’s stroking lazily, teasing himself as he watches Steve bury his face deep in Natasha’s slick center.

Bucky leans forward and captures Nat’s lips with his own, and Steve sucks hard on her clit just to get a rise out of her. It works, and she moans brokenly into Bucky’s mouth. 

“He’s good, ain’t he?” Bucky asks her, bending to take one of her pert nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and drawing it away from her body with his teeth.

“So good, fuck,” she says, panting, looking down at Steve and starting to rock her hips.

Steve groans loudly and feels his cock twitch against his belly, hard and proud. There is a sticky spot in the hairs there, precome oozing out from where the very tip is peeking past his foreskin, and he knows that if anyone starts to stroke him the glide would be so,  _ so  _ good. 

“Oh, you like that?” she asks him, grinding down harder. 

Steve nods, bumping his nose against her clit as he uses his tongue to fuck into her, damn near drinking up the wetness dripping from her now.

Bucky detaches himself from Natasha’s tits long enough to laugh and answer her, too. “Oh, he  _ loves _ it. Don’t you baby?” It’s a rhetorical question, but Steve answers by pulling Nat in tight to his mouth and nibbling on her labia. She cries out and grips Steve’s hair, building a rhythm now.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. Always been a sucker for it, huh? Always happiest when you’ve got someone sitting on your face. Go on, doll.” Bucky’s hand is suddenly there, sliding in to spread Natasha’s slick folds for him. “Show her how much you love having your mouth on her pretty little cunt.”

With damn near a gilded invitation, Steve sets back to work, nipping and sucking on the swollen flesh in front of him, flicking his tongue roughly over Natasha’s clit where it peeks out from its hood, hard and swollen and oh so sensitive. He draws it into his mouth and uses his teeth to scrape over it gently before sucking hard, earning him a loud cry and a sharp thrust of Natasha’s hips.

“Mmm, Stevie,” Bucky growls, and Steve jolts as he feels Bucky’s huge hand wrap around his cock, not moving, just a steady, possessive grip that drives Steve wild. He didn’t even notice Bucky moving that way. “Do that again.”

Steve does, and Natasha jolts again. 

He starts to alternate, varying pressure and pace to keep driving Natasha towards the edge.  Long, slow sucks on her clit followed by lazy circles, before abandoning it altogether and teasing between her inner and outer lips with the very tip of his tongue, at last plunging it as deep as he can manage and undulating it slowly.

She grips the front of his hair and  _ pulls _ , just the right side of too hard, and Steve opens his eyes, staring up at her above him.

She looks like a goddamn picture, and Steve is the luckiest man alive to be seeing it. The skin of her chest is flushed and red, the delicate skin of her tits scraped pink from what must have been the perpetual stubble on Bucky’s face. She’s staring down at him with glassy eyes, pupils blown out, hair sticking to her forehead. “Keep going,” she demands, giving his head a shake for good measure. “Don’t stop, don’t look away. I want you to watch when I come all over that pretty face of yours.” 

_ Jesus fuck. _

It happens fast now that Steve knows what she wants. He keeps sucking, long, strong pulls that work his whole jaw, and the sounds of Nat climbing higher and higher are making him hot all over, cock twitching in Bucky’s grip. They start as whimpers, and move on to little punched-out cries, her hips flexing as she rides Steve’s face, chasing her pleasure. 

One of Bucky’s meaty hands comes into view, engulfing the fullness of her breast and cupping it, almost like he’s weighing the heavy flesh. His thumb and index finger start to toy with the nipple, pinching and pulling and rolling it between his fingers, and Natasha throws her head back, grinding her pussy down on Steve’s face. 

He might be suffocating a little, but like  _ hell _ is he complaining about it.

“Teeth, Steve, just a little, please, oh fuck!”

Steve can feel her thighs bunching under his hands, knows she’s almost there, and he nips at her clit, just a little, and is rewarded when it sends her over the edge.

Natasha moans loud and long, her hips swirling in a dirty grind on Steve’s face as he switches from sucking on her clit to lapping at her entrance, unwilling to let even a single drop of liquid escape him. He’s like a dying man in the desert, drinking up every drop he can, curling his tongue up and fucking it into Natasha, slurping hungrily.

She gets off him eventually, flopping next to him to catch her breath, and Steve lays there beaming and licking his lips.

“Hey now,” Bucky rumbles, crawling up the bed to Steve. God, Steve loves him, loves how fucking  _ big _ Bucky is everywhere. “‘S not nice to keep that all to yourself.” Bucky leans his bulk over Steve, hands planted on either side of his head, kissing aggressively as he licks the taste of Natasha from Steve’s mouth.

Steve’s hands come up and grip the hulking mass of Bucky’s back, the muscles moving under his hands. Bucky’s hair falls down around them, curtaining them in their own little world. Bucky sucks on Steve’s tongue, pulling what’s left of Natasha’s tangy wetness from it before releasing it and sliding away to semi-recline up against the pillows stacked in front of the headboard, grin feral, hair wild and curling around his face, cock hard and leaking. He splays one hand on his chest, short nails scritching through the hair there, while the other toys with his cock.

“C’mere, doll,” Bucky says, taking the hand from his chest to crook his finger at Steve. “Come show Natasha what a good little cocksucker you are, huh?”

Steve “hmmm's” in delight and rolls himself over, slinking his way to where Bucky has his legs spread wide and waiting. He kisses up the length of Bucky’s hairy shin, sucks softly at the skin of his inner thigh, so meaty and muscular, before he laps at the heavy weight of his balls, feeling them move and shift under his tongue.

Bucky’s hand grips his face roughly, holds it open with Steve’s tongue still out, tilted so he can make eye contact.

“Stop teasing, honey, you know that ain’t nice. Not when I got such a sweet treat right here for you,” he murmurs, pulling Steve’s head forward and smearing his lips and tongue with the precome leaking from his dick. “C’mon, pretty baby, put that hot little mouth on me, huh?”

Steve shivers, the request so sweet and the grip in his face decidedly not, just the way he likes. Leaning forward, he makes sure to keep his eyes locked with Bucky’s as he wraps his lips around the fat head of his dick.

Bucky groans and squeezes once more on Steve’s cheeks before letting go, sitting back to watch. 

“Such a show you put on, Steve,” Natasha comments and Steve smiles, arching his back more and taking Bucky’s length deep in his throat. Bucky absolutely loves sloppy head, loves it wet and slick, loves the way Steve looks after, so if Natasha wants a show, Steve will put on a fuckin’  _ show _ . He feels the bed dip behind him, and he spreads his legs, opening himself up and letting her get an eyeful.

Bucky threads his thick fingers through the back of Steve’s hair and grips, holding him in place when Steve’s lips meet the curls around the base of him. “Look at you, showin’ off for her, huh? Yeah, show her that hole baby, let her see.”

Steve arches some more, knees as wide apart as he can get them and still stay upright. He can feel the blush burning on his skin, both from the position and Bucky’s words, and he moans when he feels Natasha’s nails drag up the inside of his thighs.

Steve gags a little because, while he has the lung capacity of several Olympic swimmers combined, Bucky is  _ hung _ and his poor throat only stretches so far for so long before it rebels.

Bucky loves it.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” He moans, thrusting just a little as Natasha’s lithe fingers start to brush against Steve’s rim. He jolts forward, forcing himself farther down on Bucky. “Yeah, pretty boy, choke on it. Gag on that dick baby, yeah, get me all wet, sweetheart, that’s it.” God but Steve loves the way Bucky runs his mouth in bed, loves all the filthy sweet things he says. Steve pushes himself a little farther, feeling one of Nat’s slim digits slide inside him and moaning at the feeling, the vibrations affecting Bucky, too, from the way he moans as well.

Steve slides back off Bucky, catching his breath for a moment as he rocks back on the now two fingers working him open, Natasha murmuring encouragement all the while.

He ducks his head again, working his way slowly back down. Halfway there he feels something wet and soft against his hole and realizes Natasha is using her tongue to open him up too, slipping it in alongside her fingers.

He rolls his hips, slowly, so slowly, hoping he will get another finger maybe if he shows how much he enjoys it. He feels the hot breath of a laugh against his ass before she dives back in, teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh.

“Oh, yeah, look at that,” Bucky murmurs, hands stroking Steve’s face and throat, feeling himself move through the thin skin. “She’s treatin’ you awful nice, baby. You should thank her.” 

Steve tried\s to pull off, intending to offer his heartfelt thanks to Natasha, but Bucky holds him in place. “No, honey, stay put. Y’ain’t gotta let go of me to tell her thanks, there’s a good boy. Just be nice an’ clear, huh? Enunciate, baby, c’mon.” 

“Ahn oo Na-ah-ah,” he garbles out, tongue impeded by the heavy weight of Bucky in his mouth. 

“You’re welcome, Steve. You want another?” 

He knows the game now and manages as passable a “yes please” as is possible when he has a mouthful of dick.

“So polite,” Natasha says, tucking a third finger in against his rim, pushing against the resistance there until it pops in and joins the others.

Steve is sweating now, strung out on the pleasure of the two of them using him how they see fit. He can feel the steady drip-drip-drip of precome from his dick, hard and neglected where it hangs between his thighs.

“Give him another, Nat, he can take it. He likes bein’ stretched, doncha baby?”

Steve opens his eyes (when had they closed?) and rolls them upwards to Bucky’s face, nodding his head hard where he’s drooling around Bucky’s length, lips stretched and wrapped around his girth in the most obscene way.

He feels the burn as Natasha slips her pinky in, her hand twisting back and forth as she works him open, prepping him for what’s to come.

He loses himself in the rhythm of them, eyes sliding closed, rocking forward to take Bucky in his throat and then rocking back onto Nat’s slim fingers in his ass when he comes up for air.

They must be communicating with those looks of theirs over his back because suddenly Bucky is tugging him up by the hair, and Steve drags his eyelids up, knowing he looks fucked out, and hmm’s at Bucky, jaw still hanging open.

“She thinks you’re loose enough to start, honey.” Bucky runs his thumb through the mess of saliva on Steve’s face, rubbing it into his lips and chin where they’re reddened from the stretch and the roughness of Bucky’s coarse pubic hair rubbing against them. “Whaddaya think, sugar, you wanna? You ready?”

Steve nods, less coordinated than normal but undeniably enthusiastic. “Yeah, Buck, I wanna, please, can I?”

Bucky smiles at him and cups his face in both hands, leaning in to kiss Steve on the nose. Steve gets distracted for a moment by how Bucky’s massive pecs squeeze together, the way the dark hair accentuates the cut of those muscles and the ones on his forearms where Steve can just make them out in his periphery.

“Better ask her nicely, Stevie, like the good boy you are, huh?”

Steve cranes his neck to look back at Natasha, can see her smiling at him with a heat in his eyes he isn’t used to but is starting to love. “Please, Nat?”

She wiggles her fingers one more time, finally pressing against his prostate so that he cries out, and withdraws them, leaving him open and gaping and clenching on nothing.

“I suppose.” She slaps his ass and sits back, wiping her fingers on her thigh. “Get to it, Steve. That dick isn’t gonna fuck itself.”

Steve nearly sobs in relief, scrabbling forward to straddle Bucky’s big thighs as Bucky himself elbows pillows out of the way so he can lay all the way back.

Bucky grabs the base of his cock in one hand and Steve’s hip in the other, lining them up on memory alone. “You know the rules, baby. Spread ‘em.”

Steve keeps his eyes locked on Bucky’s face as he reaches back and spreads his cheeks, putting his fucked out hole on display and being far enough in the moment that he doesn't care who sees.

“Mmmmm, so pretty,” Nat whispers, somewhere off to his left. Steve wants to look at her but doesn’t dare. They don’t have a lot of rules, him and Bucky, not in the way he knows some couples do. One of the few they do have is eye contact during that first long slide inside the other, no matter who’s doing the entering. It’s a moment of connection, a moment in which to ground themselves in each other no matter what else is going on. Bucky smiles at Steve and pulls on his hip, and Steve starts to sink down, feels the blunt head press against the lax muscles of his entrance and lets out a hitched breath as it pops past the rim.

“Mmmmm, sweet baby, my babydoll, I will never, ever get tired of bein’ inside you. Best place in the goddamn world.”

Steve feels himself blush,  _ again _ , and whines as he sinks down even lower, his hole, well prepped as it is, still burns a little from the stretch of Bucky’s thick cock sliding inside.

Bucky keeps his pressure steady at Steve's hip, guiding him down until his ass is snug in the cradle of Bucky’s pelvis, cheeks still spread, his hole still on display.

Bucky glances over Steve’s shoulder, a smile on his face. “How’s he lookin’, Tasha?”

The bed moves again under Steve’s knees, signaling Natasha’s return. “Beautiful,” she murmurs, kissing the back of Steve’s neck. “Like he was made for it.”

Steve smiles shyly to himself, the praise lighting him up inside, and he swivels his hips to show his appreciation. 

Bucky’s broad hand cracks across Steve’s ass, and he gasps, tightening up, making Bucky gasp in turn. “None of that now,” he growls, fingers gripping into the meaty flesh of Steve’s backside. “You start when I say, got it?”

“Yeah, Bucky,” Steve whispers. Letting his cheeks go, he plants his hands on either side of Bucky’s head and leans down to nibble on Bucky’s full bottom lip by way of an apology.

“A goddamn menace is what you are, Stevie. My very own goddamn menace.”

Steve smiles and nips again, going to sit up when he feels Natasha’s small hand on his lower back. “No,” she says, dragging her nails down to where Steve and Bucky are joined. “Stay put. This is perfect.”

Steve feels a slick finger trail along the place where he’s stretched thin around Bucky, and he swears loudly, turning his head to look at her at last.

Natasha is knelt down behind them, a look of concentration on her face as she works a finger past Steve’s rim, all three of them groaning as it makes its way inside.

Normally that would be enough to distract him. But normally there isn’t a beautiful woman kneeling at his back with a thick purple cock jutting up proudly from between her legs.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Steve says emphatically, licking his lips at the sight of it. “ _ Nat, _ oh my God, I want that in my mouth.”

She smirks at him, looking up from under her lashes while she runs the hand not in Steve’s ass up and down the length of her dick. “Oh, this?” she says coyly, and Steve notices how rocks it against her clit when her hand gets to the base. “I’m sure you’d look good with your lips wrapped around my cock, Steve. But not today, right?” She takes her hand off the pretty purple dick and runs it lightly down his back, goosebumps erupting in its wake.

Bucky thrusts hard, punching a sharp cry from Steve’s lips as he nails Steve’s prostate head on. “She asked you a question, honey.”

Steve shakes his head hard. “No, not today.”

Natasha leans in for a kiss, and Steve puts all of his need behind it, sucking and biting and licking every inch of her mouth that he can. 

She pulls back and holds his face in her hand. “What’s the plan today, Steve? Where’s this cock going?”

Steve shudders through an inhale, big blue eyes locked on Natasha’s green. “In my ass.”

Bucky groans and sits up slightly to bite Steve on the chest, overcome by the very idea of it.

Natasha just nods, a second finger starting to toy with his ass. “You’re goddamn right.”

It takes them fifteen more minutes and another two fingers, but Bucky and Natasha finally decide he’s ready.

Steve had decided that ten minutes ago, and is a sweating, shaking mess in Bucky’s lap, writhing around in pleasure and whimpering.

“Please, please, please, please,” is all he can manage, begging brokenly.

Natasha bites his shoulder and presses in close to his back, and Steve can feel the solid head of her cock bump up against him.

“Ask her, Steve,” Bucky grinds out, his own iron will in full effect. “Ask her nicely, babydoll, I wanna hear you say it.”

Steve pries open his eyelids, focus having turned inward long ago at the ever-increasing stretch. He seeks out Nat with his gaze, sees her eyes blown just as wide as his own and a flush standing high on her cheeks. She must have been rubbing the conveniently placed ridges on the saddle of the feeldoe right up against her clit, teasing at the little bundle of nerves the whole time she’d been toying with Steve.

Her hand comes up and into his hair, pulling so that he arches back hard. “I believe you have something to ask me,” she purrs, voice deep and rough.

Moaning at all the sensation coursing through him, knowing there’s more coming, he swallows audibly before finally asking. “Please, Natasha, please fuck me. Please, please, please, I need you, need your cock, wanna feel it so bad, unh, unh!”

Nat kisses his throat, biting gently. “Still so very polite,” she whispers, letting go of his hair and lining up, one knee on the bed, the other foot planted by Steve’s calf. 

Steve starts to agree, and then he can’t think of a single thing to say, because Natasha begins to  _ push _ .

The first few moments feel endless, just the slick slide of something hard and unyielding pressing up against the skin that was already so stretched, and then, a little give, an increase in pressure and— 

“Oh, sweet Jesus, oh, Christ!” Bucky has words, it seems, even as the pressure around his cock increases, the tight channel tightening impossibly further.

Steve can do nothing but keen, high pitched and endless, eyes wide and unseeing as his awareness expands exponentially before narrowing down to the single greatest feeling of his life. He is so open, yet not, and he has never in his life felt so incredibly  _ full _ .

By the time she’s fully seated, all of them are panting, sweat sheening their skin.

“Stevie, baby, honey, are you alright? Can we move? Baby, you gotta let me know, fucking hell,  _ please _ sugar, I gotta…” Bucky trails off, hands coming up from Steve's hips and holding his face, guiding it back down to look at him.

Steve comes back from the floaty place in his head long enough to make eye contact, to moan brokenly at the little shifts of his body accommodating the two substantial cocks in his ass and manages a nod.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160931217@N08/47496387081/in/dateposted-public/)

Bucky takes him at his word, trusting that Steve will use one of their prearranged signals to stop everything, even when he is non-verbal. His long arm reaches out and grabs Nat’s foot, getting her attention. “He’s good, he’s good, c’mon.”

The first thrust is mind-blowing, and Steve had thought he didn’t have any mind left to blow.

Bucky and Natasha start slow, trying to work out a rhythm with the infinitesimal amount of room they have to work with, but eventually, they manage. One will pull out while the other thrusts in, and what starts as slow and careful begins to speed up once they gain confidence.

Steve can feel the tears leak from his eyes, overstimulation in the best possible way manifesting itself as they slide down his cheeks. It is an impossible feeling, knowing how much he’s taking, knowing how good it must feel for his lovers if the sounds they are making are anything to go by. He is sure Bucky is talking to him, but he can’t make it out, it sounds too far away, and all he can manage is to hang on as they fuck him in tandem, taking their pleasure from his body and giving it back as his own. 

“Needa, needa come,” he manages minutes or hours or days later, he doesn’t know. Bucky grips tight on his hips, and that single different sensation grounds him enough to look down again, and fuck is he glad he does.

Bucky is a mess, hair and body sweat soaked, droplets of it caught in his chest hair and sliding down the contours of his muscles. He looks like he’s hanging on by a thread.

Natasha swears behind him, and Steve turns his head enough to look at her, enraptured with her all over again. She is just as sweaty as Bucky, muscles flexing under skin gone pink with exertion, one hand on his shoulder and the other braced in the middle of his back. She angles her hips and nails his prostate again, and Steve feels a blurt of precome join the lake of it on Bucky’s belly, and he remembers what he’d been saying before.

“Come, need...need’ta come, uh, please!” 

Bucky grunts something, and Natasha grunts back, and Bucky pulls Steve’s head back around, making sure he’s paying attention. “My good boy,” he heaves out, breathing like a bellows. “My sweet, perfect honey, just wait a little longer huh? Me’n Nat, we’re so close baby, so close. Second I come, alright? Then it's your turn. Can you wait for me, sugar? Huh?”

Steve is nodding frantically, chanting “hurry hurry hurry” over and over as he feels his orgasm barreling through his body, tension ramping up so fast he genuinely doesn’t know if he can.

Behind him, Nat moans loud and long, thrusting in hard one last time and grinding herself down against the saddle of her cock. 

Bucky’s chest under Steve’s hand tenses and he starts thanking God, knows he won’t have to hold out much longer. Steve is digging his nails in so hard he feels little spots of blood well up around them but knows Bucky won’t mind.

Bucky thrusts in hard once, twice, three times and with a shouted, “Fuck,  _ Steve! _ ” falls over the edge after her.

The second Steve feels the first hot rush of Bucky’s release inside him, Steve lest go of the feeble hold he has on his climax and comes harder than he ever has in his life. Every muscle in his body clenches, the lines of them pressing against his skin, toes cramping and cock pulsing as thick, ropey spurts of come splatter against Bucky’s chest and belly, an electric rush zinging through Steve’s nerves over and over and over until everything whites out in pleasure.

Natasha pulls out first, and a full body shiver rolls over him as he feels cool air on his hot, stretched hole. Bucky’s softening cock slips out a moment later and when Natasha flops on the bed Steve doesn’t so much climb off of Bucky as he collapses sideways, rolling onto his belly.

He can just make out his lovers staring at each other in his periphery, awe on their faces as they move around behind him, no doubt to stare at the fucked out gape that was Steve’s ass.

He jerks, feeling them trail their fingers through the mess dripping out of him and how his hole twitches in response to their explorations. They take turns cleaning him up, and Steve moans and writhes while they lick and suck Bucky’s come from his abused and sensitive hole. He turns his head just enough to watch them share a sloppy kiss when they finish.

They come up on either side of him after, rolling him onto his side so they can cuddle him in between them, hands gentle and words soft, all three of them sweaty and spent.

After a long while, Steve finally comes all the way back to himself, the endorphin high wearing off at last. He yawns hugely, wiggling in tighter to them both. “You two are going to be the death of me,” Steve says, eyes closed, blissed out smile on his face.

Natasha and Bucky both laugh, snuggling closer to Steve.

“What a way to go, huh?” Nat is smiling against Steve’s back, lips pressing in for a kiss.

Bucky presses a kiss of his own to Steve’s forehead, and Steve hmmm’s in contentment. What a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/) Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out! I’m also still on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/) so come hang out!  
> 


End file.
